viz_fairy_one_piece_tailfandomcom-20200215-history
Thatch
Thatch (サッチ, Satchi) was the commander of the 4th division of the Whitebeard Pirates, until he was murdered by Teech D. Marshall. Appearance Thatch was a tall man with a orange brown pompadour hairstyle, which went to a point at the back of his head, and a black goatee around his chin. He also had a stitched scar running down his face, around his left eye, reminiscent that of Garp D. Monkey. Thatch often dressed in a lighter blue posh uniform, with calf-long pants, a yellow foulard, and a black belt around his waist, and brown shoes. Gallery Personality Jovial and affable, Thatch appeared to be one of the friendlier and more sociable commanders of Whitebeard's crew, being the first to interact with Tiger after they found a stowaway on board. He also may have had a confident side, having chosen not to devour the Dark-Dark Fruit after retrieving it from a raid, as according to the Whitebeard Pirates, the finder of the Cursed Fruit has the right to consume it. However, this turned out to be a fatal mistake, as Teach took advantage of it and murdered Thatch for that very fruit. He was one of the most respected crewmates, the news of the former's demise that proved an immense blow for Ace, prompting him to hunt down Blackbeard to avenge him for Whitebeard's name. Relationships Friends/Allies *Whitebeard Pirates **Ward Newgate **Marco *Roger Pirates **Tiger D. Monkey Family Neutral Rivals Enemies *Blackbeard Pirates **Teech D. Marshall Abilities and Powers Having been a division commander, he had authority over a vast number of subordinates. One testament of his power is that Teach, who was able to defeat Ace in a direct fight, had to resort to a sneak attack to take Thatch's life and the Dark-Dark Fruit (though it should be noted that Blackbeard was considerably stronger when he faced Ace and he used the powers of the Dark-Dark Fruit in their battle). Weapons Thatch is seen carrying a sword on his right hip. His exact level of swordsmanship remains unknown, however it is presumably quite high, with him being a division commander in a Four Emperor's crew. In an anime only scene, he was shown dual-wielding swords and was capable of fighting the Decalvan Brothers, although he was struggling a bit. History Past The New Comrade Thatch was one of the first to try befriending Tiger D. Monkey (who was a member of the Roger Pirates) when he fell on the ship by accident. Ace responded cynically, and questioned why he is not being taken prisoner since he fell on board the Moby Dick. Thatch merely gave an amused look, as though he believed that was unnecessary. Death over a Cursed Fruit In Rougetown after Roger was executed, Thatch and a small team he was leading later found the Dark-Dark Fruit, the Cursed Fruit that Blackbeard was after for a long time. This Cursed Fruit was the very reason that Blackbeard joined the Roger Pirates in the first place, so he murdered Thatch and his team and ran off with it. Years later after becoming 2nd division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, Ace D. Portgaz overheard the incident which happened a long time ago, and chose to hunt him down for revenge for that. Synopsis However, when Ace failed and was captured and ultimately executed, the quest for revenge also ended in failure. Whitebeard himself attempted to get revenge in place of Ace, but he was assassinated by the Blackbeard Pirates. Major Battles *Thatch and his team vs. Teech D. Marshall Trivia & References Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Allies Category:Pirates Category:Whitebeard Pirates Category:Swordsmen Category:Flashback Introduction Category:Deceased